


Cooking With Chocolate

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Post-Filming Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-28
Updated: 2004-03-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DM/EW. Little challenge fic (must contain half a pound of butter, a ladle, and the phrase 'It didn't do that the last time I tried...'). Dom tries to prove he can cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking With Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Dom was bent over the hob, a man on a mission.

A mission to prove to Elijah he could cook damn well, thank you very much. The cheeky little sod had made fun of his culinary skills, or lack thereof, and Dom did not like having his talent in any area impugned.

So he was attempting to make brownies, from the goddess-like Nigella Lawson’s recipe. How hard could they be?

Throwing half a pound of butter into the chocolatey mixture, Dom looked around the kitchen for something to stir it with.

Obviously, he’d left the kitchen a mess, as doing dishes was generally optional, and the only thing around which looked even vaguely like a suitable implement for stirring was a ladle.

Shrugging, he decided to use that. It was about right. Stirring the thick, gloopy chocolate-butter mix for a bit, he left the ladle in the pot, and went on to weigh out his flour.

As he was adding a little salt to his flour (one tablespoon, as per the recipe instructions), Elijah rushed into the kitchen.

“I smell something burning!” he cried.

They both stared at the pot suspiciously- the smoke coming from the saucepan seemed to indicate that this was the source of the smell.

Dom wandered over to the saucepan and pulled out the twisted remnants of the now-melted ladle, which was now smoking slightly.

Dom stared at it dejectedly.

"It didn't do that the last time I tried..." he muttered.

He’d never live this one down.

Elijah gaped at Dom for a bit, then collapsed in hysterical giggles.

Dom carefully calculated the exact amount of ‘sulky boy’ attitude to use. Dropping his head and pouting a little, he tried to look convincingly pathetic.

Elijah saw him, and walked over to him, still giggling. He put his arms around him.

Dom grinned. He may be completely crap at cooking, but he could always manipulate a hug from Elijah.


End file.
